Hopeless
by Yves-The-World
Summary: Macavity discovers a virtual doll program on a stolen laptop. He gets entranced by it, and he's making the other Jellicles worry(For some how). {This is Inspired by an episode from ClassicaLoid. All characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. So yeah, enjoy.}
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. This is yet to be edited. There's going to be grammatical errors and such, so just expect it and things will be just fine :3**

* * *

"Macavity. What are you doing?" Munkustrap put his hands on his hips. The ginger looked back at him.

"None of your business." he said.

"I think it is. What are you hiding?" Munku stepped forward. Macavity hissed and backed away.

"I said none of your business!" He held the object close to his chest. Munku glared, and held out his hand.

"Macavity, I will not ask again." The silver tom stepped forward once more. Macavity sighed, and relaxed.

"Fi- MUNKUSTRAP, LOOK!" He pointed behind Munku, a worried look on his face. Munku whirled around in the direction Macavity pointed.

"There's...nothing the-" he turned back around to see Macavity gone. "Oh come on." He sighed, and walked away. Macavity had dashed off and found a small grotto. He didn't exactly live in the junkyard anymore. He climbed in, and set down the object: A stolen Laptop. He opened it up, and powered it up. The light from the screen lit up the dark up the dark area just enough to where you could use the laptop as a makeshift lantern. Macavity figured how it worked pretty fast, and scrolled over to where he could reset the computer. He then noticed a random software labeled "Arkhe Doll." He got curious, and clicked it.

"Body type...Hair color...Eye color..." he clicked through the options then a box appeared. "Name...?" He bit his lip, scratching his head.

"Demeter..." Macavity pressed enter. The girl then popped up on screen, next to some settings.

"Hello there! My name is Demeter! What's yours?" It said, it's voice slightly robotic. Macavity sighed.

"Macavity..." He said. The girl smiled.

"What a great name!" She said. Macavity popped a smile. He then began to type in more dialogue for her to say.

##########

"Say, what happened to Macavity? He's been less of a problem than normal." Munku sighed, patrolling around with Tugger. The Maine Coon shrugged.

"Why would I care?" He said. Munku gave a bored look.

"Tugger, sometimes I question weather you care about anything, accept for yourself." The Silver tom dug around in a trash pile. Tugger scoffed.

"Hey, I care about more than myself. Like...Mistoff, Deuteronomy...my fans...uhm..."

"Exactly. You care about very little." Munku sighed, and stood up straight, putting his hands on his hips. "Ugh, screw it. I'm going to go find hi-"

"Oh, hey guys." Mistoff had just turned the corner, holding a box. It was seemingly weighing the black tom down some. Tugger walked over.

"Lemme get that for ya." He took it out of Mistoff's arms.

"Thanks." Mistoff said, and he turned to Munku. "That box is addressed to Macavity...have you seen him around?"

"I was about to go look for him." Munku took the box from tugger. "I guess I-"

"A box for me...?" Macavity stepped forward. Mistoff moved slightly behind Tugger. Macavity looked horrible. Well, more horrible than usual. His fur was sticking up in some spots from laying around, and he had bags under his eyes. The ginger walked up and took the box, turning to walk away. Munku stopped him.

"Hold on. What's with you? You look worse than normal." He asked. Macavity shook his head.

"I haven't really been sleeping." The ginger shoved past Munku, heading back to the grotto. The silver tom had followed.

"As you probably know, you require around 7-10 hours o-" Munku was cut off by Macavity literally kicking him off a pile of trash. Munku landed on his back, and scrambled back up. "Now that's no way to talk to your superior."

"I don't really care." Macavity crawled inside the grotto. Munku huffed and stormed off. He was murmuring to himself, and looking down. In his stress, he failed to notice Demeter walking opposite to him, also not paying attention. The two rammed into each other, falling to the ground.

Munku rubbed his backside. "ugh, second time today..." Demeter mimicked. The two looked at each other, Munku raising his eyebrows. he stood. "I apologize for not watching were I was going." He gives a slight bow. Demeter shakes her head.

"No it's fine. I was just as distracted." She patted him on the shoulder, then walked around him. Munku watched her walk away, then turned back around, walking away.

##########

Mistoff had found another box addressed to Macavity. It was heavier than the last, so he could barely carry it. He slumped down with a huff once he reached the grotto. His ears perked up when he heard murmuring from inside the grotto. he listened closely.

"You're so cute..." that sounded like Macavity. What was he doing? It sounded like he was having a full-fledge conversation with something.

"Macavity?" He called, the Black tom leaning sitting on the box slightly. The ginger came out in a flash, and sprinted back in. Mistoff was taken aback, a confused look on his face. He looked back at the grotto, then dashed off to find Tugger. Something...wasn't right. He came across the Maine Coon giving more female kittens eye candy. He sighed. "Tugger, I need you for something."

"Hold on, gimme a minute." The maine coon replied, swerving his hips in the kit's faces. Mistoff sighed.

"Tugger, I'm getting married." Mistoff said, bluntly. Tugger flipped out.

"WHAT?!" He ran over, nearly tackling the Black tom. "TO WHO?!"

"Jeez, calm down I just did it to get your attention. I'm not getting married, but I still need to talk to you." Mistoff grabbed onto Tugger's wrist. The maine coon frowned.

"Why did you go to that to get my attention?" His voice was serious. Mistoff sighed.

"Calm down. This will only take a minute." He lead Tugger over away from the Kits, who were complaining about Mistoff 'hogging' Tugger. They stopped when they reached a dark corner. The black tom breathed in, turning to Tugger. "So, you've noticed how strange Macavity's acting, right?"

"Why should I care?" Tugger responded with a shrug. "He never cares about us, so I don't care about him."

Mistoff shook his head. "That's not my point."

"Then what is it?" Tugger tilted his head. Mistoff sighed.

"Perhaps Macavity quieting down is a bad thing...I heard him talking to someone when I went to give him the stuff he ordered..." He put his hands on his hips, "I think it's a ghost." Tugger raised his eyebrows.

"A ghost? I never imagined you being superstitious, Mistoff." The maine coon said.

"Well, what else is he talking to, himself? From what we know, Macavity's NOT insane, just a prideful...cruel...person." Mistoff sighed, then put his heads on his hips. "I ask you to keep this quiet. Only tell Munku, if you must tell anyone. We don't know what'll happen if we set him off..."

Tugger sighed. "Fine. Are we done here?"

"Yes. Thank you." Mistoff hugged tugger quickly, then dashed away. Tugger went back to giving eye-candy to the young kits.

###########

It was in the middle of the night. It was raining slightly, the faint sounds of umbrellas opening up from the streets nearby.

"Hi! My name's Demeter! What's yours?" The girl said. Macavity's eyes were hid by his hair. He sighed.

"This isn't right..." he said.

"What a great name!" The girl responded.

"This isn't right..." He gritted his teeth. "AUGH!" He knocked the computer over, standing. "She's just repeating the dialogue I put in! In reality, Demeter would never smile for me! Never speak to me!" He slashed the wall with his claws. "Even though...I love her...so much..." He dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. Then, something clicked. He snapped his head up. "Perhaps..." He stood and snuck out. He was quick and silent, making sure that no one could see him at all.

He stopped once he reached his destination: Mistoff's den. The black tom was sleeping peacefully, their breaths silent and slow. Macavity dipped down and picked Mistoff up. The ginger dashed back to his grotto, the smaller cat asleep in his arms. Once they got back, Macavity propped Mistoff up on a wall. He smacked him across the face.

"Idiot, wake up." Macavity growled. Mistoff groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Once Macavity came into view, Mistoff's eye's widened. He was about to attack, but Macavity grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Don't even try." The black tom gripped Macavity's wrists.

"Wh...wh...wha..." He could barely speak. Macavity sighed, and eased his grip some.

"I need you for something." He said. Mistoff shook his head violently.

"Why would you ever think I'd help you?!" The black tom dug his claws into Macavity's wrist. The ginger didn't move.

"If you don't, I'll kill you and hang you above Tugger's den." He said, dryly. Mistoff gave an even more worried expression. He breathed in shakily.

"What...do you want me to do?" He asked slowly. Macavity pointed at his laptop.

"That girl on screen. Give her sentience." He said. Mistoff looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Wait, what?! You want me to give an object a personality?!"

"Exactly. Got a problem?" Macavity tilted his head slightly.

"I have no idea if I can do that!" Mistoff said, nearly yelling. Macavity sighed.

"Well, you're going to try. You have no choice." Macavity shoved Mistoff over to the laptop. "Try it. Now." Mistoff sighed, and put his hands over the computer. He closed his eyes and murmured something. Silence for a few seconds, then an explosion came from the laptop. The two fell back, and smoke filled the area. They were knocked out.

* * *

 **This was originally going to be one giant fic but I was like: "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, I'll split it into multiple chapters." There's, at most, going to be 3 chapters. Also, the reason I upload things unedited is because I hate making people wait for things when I have it technically finished. I just need to work out some kinks and such. AAAAAAANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed and Have a nice day :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah. If you've read my fics, you know the drill. This is unedited, so if you see grammatical errors, you know why. I'm sorry for being very slow with editing, I just like to get things out asap. Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A girl's voice filled the room. Macavity slowly sat up, holding his head. He looked over. Mistoff was gone. He sighed and looked over at his laptop. It was Demeter on screen...almost. She was in clothes, and had makeup on. Her hair was long and straight, going down to her chest. Her ears were more visible, and they twitched as she locked her gaze on Macavity.

"Hello...? Who are you...?" She asked. Macavity leaned forward some, jaw dropping slightly. Mistoff had done it. He had given a computer program sentience.

"Demeter...?" He said, still trying to comprehend what's happening.

"Is that my name? Um, then...what's yours?" She said. Macavity coughed into his fist, and composed himself.

"My name is...Macavity." He said, slowly. She tilted her head.

"Macavity?" She repeated. "Huh...what a strange name." Macavity's eyes widened. He began to laugh.

"Strange, huh? Never heard that before." He said. The girl on screen watched him, then began to laugh along with him.

##########

"Alright. You two here mentally?" Munku said. Mistoff and Tugger nodded. "Good. Now then, Tugger informed me about Mistoff's theory of Macavity being infatuated by a ghost for the past week or so. Well, I took him a box of his stuff today, and he's basically half monster now." Tugger's eyes widened.

"Half monster?! How does that even work?!" He half-yelled. Mistoff sighed.

"Yes, but-"

"We need to do an exor-whatever." Tugger interrupted.

"Exorcism." Mistoff corrected. "And-"

"Exorcism? How do we do that?" Munku asked. Mistoff sighed.

"From what I've seen, by doing some crazy human religious stuff, but-"

"Ugh...where do we get stuff like that?" Munku sighed. Mistoff slammed his foot down.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK?!" He yelled. Munku looked at him, surprised. The black tom calmed, and breathed in.

"It's not a ghost. I was wrong. Macavity's in love with a human program." Tugger and Munku stare at Mistoff.

"What...do you mean?" Tugger said, slowly.

"Just come with me." Mistoff began to lead the other two to Macavity's grotto.

##########

"What are you talking about?" 'demeter' asked. "What do you mean there's someone else that you love more?" Macavity huffed.

"I mean...I created you after someone else...I have no idea what brought this up though..." He said. The girl huffed.

"That makes no sense! Why are you talking with me when you love someone else!" It was obvious that she was consumed with envy. "I mean, I practically live every day with you, and you NEVER talk to this girl from what I know. What does she have that I don't?!" Macavity just looked down.

"I'm...sorry..." he said. She huffed and looked away.

"Whatever..." She said. Macavity sighed.

The trio had arrived at Macavity's grotto. The two had barely began to converse when they heard a loud scream. Was that Macavity? The ran into the grotto, to see Macavity standing in front of an empty computer screen.

"DEMETER UP AND LEFT!" Macavity screamed. He held his head in his hands. The trio looked at him confused.

"Look, just sit down and explain what happened..." Mistoff said slowly. Macavity sighed and nodded. They all sat down in a circle.

"Ok..." Munku motioned to Macavity, impatiently. "Explain!" Macavity breathed in.

"Well...as...Mistoffelees knows I've been stuck up in here playing on a virtual doll program. I basically loved it. I named it...Demeter..." He looked down, his hair hiding his eyes. "After a few days, things just got...bland...the doll only repeated the dialogue I entered. She was...too perfect. So I captured Mistoffelees and forced him to give her a personality. He actually did it. We were with each other for a few weeks, and we grew to love each other. However...I couldn't love her fully...since I love...Demeter..." He sighed shakily. Munku and Tugger raised their eyebrows.

"But...how come you can't just...ya know, flirt with her?" Tugger said.

"I'm fricking MACAVITY! How am I supposed to ask out the girl I fricking STOCKHOLMED?!" Macavity yelled. Munku looked at him, shocked.

"Wait, WHAT?! YOU GAVE DEMETER STOCKHOLM SYDROME?!" Munku's voice was even louder than Macavity's, and filled with rage.

"WELL YEAH! YOU KNOW HOW I KIDNAPPED HER ONCE. SHE BASICALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH ME UNTIL I BASICALLY TRUAMATIZED HER!" Macavity shouted back. Munku gritted his teeth.

"YOU SON OF A-" Munku had jumped forward, but Mistoff had jumped in the way.

"Calm down. This situation is in no need for more conflict." The black tom said, holding Munku back.

"MISTOFF MOVE BEFORE I KILL YOU TOO!" Munku was set on killing Macavity. He was not going to stand for this any longer. Tugger's eyes widened at Munku's words and jumped forward in front of Munku.

"Woah, if you're going to kill Mistoff, I'm going to kill YOU!" Tugger yelled. Macavity backed away from the trio. Mistoff and Tugger were for some reason defending HIM, and Munkustrap was extremely unstable. What is he going to do...

"What is going on in here?!" They all shut up and looked over. It was Demeter. The REAL one. "I'm walking around and I hear a bunch of yelling. I come over and it's Munkustrap of all people. If you guys set him off, you've made some bad life choices." She shook her head. Macavity covered his face with his hand, hiding a blush of embarrassment. The other three just stared. After what seemed like an hour of silence, Munku jumped up and bowed.

"I apologize for my, and the other's, rashness. I will make sure to keep calm in the future." He said, very formally. Demeter shook her head.

"Don't apologize...please." She stepped forward, hugging him. Macavity watched through his hand, bitting his lip.

"AHAH! PERFECT!~" They all looked around, then at the computer. The doll was back.

"Munku, what is that?" Demeter asked, curiously, stepping closer. Macavity jumped up.

"Wait, don't-" Right when he had jumped up, wires made of code had launched out of the computer, and dragged Demeter into the computer. The four watched in abject horror, jaws dropping.

"What...in all Heaviside...just happened?" Tugger breathed. Mistoff shook his head.

"I have...no idea...I'm starting to second guess the perks of having magic." Munku stepped forward, then glared at Macavity. He jumped forward, grabbing him by the throat.

"HOW DO WE GO AFTER HER?!" He shouted. Mistoff ran forward and pulled Munku off.

"Jeez, calm down! We need cognitive thought, not yelling and fighting. I might be able to get us in there anyways." Munku sighed and calmed.

"Alright. What do we do?" The silver tom put his hands on his hips. Mistoff sighed.

"Hm...maybe..." He snaps his fingers and a USB port appears. "Use this?" Tugger gave a confused look.

"How though? Plug ourselves in?" He joked, laughing to himself. Mistoff shook his head.

"No. I plug this in..." he inserted the USB after fumbling around some, "and I magic us in there." Macavity stood.

"Alright...let's do this..." He sighed. Munku stepped in front of him.

"No. You're staying here. You've done enough." He turned back to Mistoff. The black tom shrugged and he held out his hand. Tugger took it first, followed by Tugger. Mistoff nodded, then snapped his fingers, pointing at the computer. In a flash of light and electricity, they disappeared.

* * *

 **The title makes sense now, kinda! Oh my god! So, going to have to make this 3 chapters. yay. I read a thing a long time ago about how Macavity had possibly stockholmed Demeter, and I liked the idea(That sounds really creepy) so I rolled with it. Anywho, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is yet to be edited. If you notice grammatical errors and stuff, now you know :3**

* * *

This is too weird..." The three looked around. Their bodies were now transparent, and outlined with blue. The inside of the computer was a giant room, made of hexagons. The walls, floor, and ceiling were colored in a mix of neon blue and purple. Chunks of code just floated around aimlessly. Munku huffed.

"This is disorienting. Macavity?!" The silver tom shouted. On a screen above them, Macavity's face appeared. he sneered, then moved the mouse over to Munku's head. "Macavity, what are you doing?" Munku gave an unamused look. Macavity clicked on Munku's head, the silver tom staggering. The ginger covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. Mistoff sighed.

"Now's not the time for games, Macavity. Where are the Demeters?" He asked. Macavity looked around.

"Gimme a sec." The ginger typed some things in. A few moments later, the Demeters appeared. Fake Demeter had a sinister look on her face, and real Demeter was handing in the air by wires of code. Munku gritted his teeth, and jumped at the doll.

"LET HER GO!" Munku attempted to grab the doll, but he just fell through. The doll laughed.

"Haha~ YoU wIlL nEvEr WiN~" She closed her fist, the wires around Demeter tightening. She yelped.

"Munkustrap...please...help..." Demeter breathed. A wire wrapped around her throat.

"DiD I sAy YoU cOulD sPeAk?!" The doll yelled. Munku glared, the other two also attempting to break the Doll's grip. Munku looked up at the screen.

"Macavity, you idiot, DO SOMETHING!" he shouted. The doll slammed her foot down, and spikes came up from the ground in a ripple effect around her. They all were hit. Macavity fumbled around on the keyboard.

"Hold on! I'll...find something. Hang tight..." Macavity shouted.

"What's going on." Bombalurina appeared behind Macavity. The ginger whirled around.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, GET OUT!" He screamed. Bombalurina looked offended and walked off. He sighed, looking back and beginning to type in the computer. "You three, stall for me will ya?" He said, watching the keyboard intently. The three sighed and nodded. Tugger and Munku ran at the doll again, Mistoff staying back to do some magic stuff. The two charging the doll fell through, but Mistoff's fireball hit right in the face.

"Headshot!" Mistoff cheered. The Doll glared at Mistoff, and sent spikes in his direction. He jumped out of the way just in time, but landed on top of Munku.

"Ow, Watch it!" The silver tom yelled. Mistoff apologized, and got back up. The doll laughed. Tugger attempted to jump at it again, falling through once more. A spike came up right as he fell through and hit him in the stomach. He growled and hit the ground. Instead of a wound, there was a circle full of just glitch on Tugger's stomach.

"Tugger!" Mistoff attempted to run over, but was also hit with a storm of spikes. The doll laughed.

"HoW lOnG wIlL iT tAkE fOr YoU iDiOtS tO lEaRn ThAt YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!~" It laughed. Munku gritted his teeth.

"You evil WRETCH!" He jumped at her again, but she simply raised a hand and was stabbed straight through the stomach. He fell back, landing on the ground.

"YoU wIlL never Wi-" At that moment, the wires holding Demeter broke. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Munku ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hastily. She nodded, breathing heavily, and holding her neck. The doll looked confused.

"WhAt?!" It growled. "ThIs IsN- Wait...MACAVITY!" She pointed her palm up at the computer screen, and wires flew up at it. The wires hit the screen, and bounced back. "WHAT?!" The doll began to freak out. "NO NO NO NO!" The wires then changed to a blue color, and wrapped out the doll, lifting it into the air. It started to be covered with glitch.

"My mind...is going...blank..." The doll whispered. A percentage appeared above it's head. It looked up. "Macavity...Why...? I thought...you...loved me..." Macavity shook his head.

"I...could never love something like you..." He said. The doll's eyes widened. "Goodbye." He pressed a key, and the area filled with code and glitch. The four appeared in the grotto, outside the computer. Mistoff and Tugger both felt their stomachs.

"Huh...we're fine..." Tugger breathed. Mistoff nodded in agreement. Demeter was in Munku's arms, eyes closed. Macavity was breathing just as heavily as they were.

"Is it...over?" Demeter asked as she opened her eyes. Munku nodded, looking at her.

"Yes. It's over." He said. She looked at him dead in the eyes. The two began to kiss, right in front of Macavity." The ginger looked down, biting his lip. Mistoff looked over at the lovers, then back at Macavity. The black tom leaned over, whispered something into Munku's ear, then nudged Tugger. The Maine coon looked over, then sighed, standing. Mistoff stood and the two left.

Demeter watched them leave, then got up. She waved to Munku, smiling, then followed them out. Munku smiled back, watching her leave, and prepared to follow her. Macavity picked up the laptop and chucked it. It barely missed Munku's head. The silver tom looked back at Macavity in shock. Tear tracks were flowing down Macavity's face. The ginger gritted his teeth.

"That...was low..." He breathed shakily. Macavity ran forward at Munku, tackling him. "YOU KNOW I LOVE HER! BUT YOU JUST WANT TO RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT I WILL NEVER GET HER LOVE BACK!" The ginger bitch-slapped Munku. The silver tom just looked at Macavity with a face of surprise. The ginger backed off, standing in the middle of the room. "Get out..." He said. His voice was cold. Munku stood, and slowly walked out. Macavity slumped back onto the ground, crying. "I'm...Hopeless..." He heard someone, and looked up. Bombalurina. He sighed and looked down. "What do you want?" She kneeled next to him.

"What's wrong...?" She asked, but then remembered. "Oh...I guess things didn't work out..." She wiped Macavity's tears away, picking up his face to look at her's. "Things will be alright. Trust me." She gave him a smile. Macavity just looked at her in awe, as she hugged him, then walked out. His hands were frozen where he had hugged her. He then got up, rushing over and out of the grotto. She was gone. He sighed, and looked over at the city. The ginger jumped down, and went off to pull some more heists, like old times.

* * *

 **That's the end! Yes. I gave the doll Gamzee text. :3 So, this has a kind of tone shift. *Shrug* I hope it's still good tho. Have a nice day :3**


End file.
